


Father Figure

by HereWeAreAtTheEnd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/M, High School, Running Away, drug usage, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereWeAreAtTheEnd/pseuds/HereWeAreAtTheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should he stay or should he go? A story of a boy and the different father figures he encounters as he struggles to become his own person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

So I wrote this script a little while ago and I just want to know if I should go on. A less toned down version is on my page if you want to see that - HereWeAreAtTheEnd

 

Boy [Mom/StepDad]

*Boy in room doing homework at table, breakfast, parents fighting in the other room*

* Boy (flashbacks) (Mom scared serving StepDad a sandwitch as he sits in chair drinking beer and watching tv) shows relationship

*Boy packs up,puts bowl in sink,leaves room, fades out*

Boy{Angel/Devil}

*Boy after school, tries to work up courage, starts, shakes head, walks back x2*

Angel: What are you doing? Go up and ask her out!

Boy: I can't. She wouldn't go for me

Devil: The boy's right Angel, stop filling his head with delusions, She'd never go for such a broken mess as him

A: You never know that, Devil! Don't listen to him!

*Boy gets pushed forward by Angel, starts smiling, pulled back by Devil*

D:Druggie mother, abusive stepfather, out-of-the-picture dad? Face it Boy, you ruin everything and everyone you touch. Besides, she'll take one look at your face and run for the hills

*Devil peers and studies Boy's face, laughs cruelly, Boy frowns

* A:You'll never know if you don't try... (hopeful) *Boy thinks, sets his head, determined, goes up*

Boy/Girl

*after school*

Girl: Hey! What's up?

B: Can I have your number?

G:Sure! (writes number on slip of paper and gives it to Boy)

*Boy and Girl chat quietly*

A: See? I told you so.

D: Oh, just wait for another minute or two. You'll see.

B: Hey ya any good at making sandwiches? Cause that's what real woman do.

*winks hesitantly, Girl looks shocked, slaps Boy*

G: What the hell? What is wrong with you? You don't just say that! I thought you were nice. Clearly, I was wrong!

*Girl storms off, Boy walks back to Angel/Devil hanging his head*

D:I told you, you're broken and there's nothing you can do about it.

Group of Boys/Boy

*Boy sits down on curb, A/D fade away, Group Of Boys come up to Boy, sit with him*

Boy #1: Hey Dude that looked rough, what'd ya do? Boy: I'm not sure.

Boy # 2: Well if you tell us we might be able to help ya with your game.

Boy # 3: Ya! you'll have all the girls on ya like flies, if ya take our advice. (gestures to the 3 of them)

B: I just said something my StepDad would say...

B#2: And that would be...  
B:' Hey ya any good at making sandwiches? Cause that's what real woman do.'

*Group of Boys look shocked, look between them agreeing*

B#1: Ya Man, you really need our help.

B#3: Ya really. B: What should I do?

B#1: First off, a woman needs a bit of respect so compliment her clothes, tell her ya like her style.

B#2; Ya,ya but tell her she real smart too, they eat that shit up likes its chocolate.

B#3: Ya like it chocolate.

B#1: Take her to the movies Dude. That way ya don't have ta talk as much and ya can but a few moves on her.

B#2: But not too fast, so whatever ya do don't slam your tongue down her throat on the first date. Just a little hand holding maybe the old arm around the shoulder, let her think you're a gentleman.

B#3: Ya, ya do it old school, hold the door open.

*Boy # 1 grabs Boy's shoulders and cleans his shoulders off*

B#1: Now Captain, ya got your wings. But it's up to you to fly this plane!

*Group of Boys fade out*

Mother/Boy

* Boy returns home, Boy starts packing, Mother walks in*

M:I'm sorry

*Mother grabs Boy's hand*

B:I know

*Boy pulls away wincing*

M:He doesn't mean it

B:You don't know that

M:No, I don't M:if I could change things, you know I would, right?

B: Yes

M:You don't believe me (voice breaks)

B:No. I don't

M:I need him (bloodshot eyes,shaking hands, tried grasping something, to steady herself)

M:I need it to feel better

B:More than me?

M:You don't understand

*Mother looks at hands*

B:I can't

M:I know

*Boy stands*

M:I love you(murmur)

B:It's not enough

*Boy picks up backpack,leaves,holding a slip of paper,smiling*


End file.
